I'll Find You Again
by MadDogLucario96
Summary: My own novelization of Mitsuha and Taki's first official meeting while in their own bodies at the relic of Miyamizu shrine. Some added stuff that really gives the scene more of an emotional punch than it already does.


**Nothing much to say other than I fell in love with the heartbreaking beauty of 'Your Name' from the first time I saw it. This scene breaks me down into a crying mess every time I see it. Just a little one-shot distraction from my big story. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

"Mitsuha."

And there she was. In the flesh...well the first time that Taki had seen her when he was not in her body. His eyes took in the sight of her in front of him, the narrow rays of the last bits of sunlight outlining her cute face.

"Taki," she said, on the verge of tears and shocked beyond belief that Taki was standing right in front of her. "Taki. You're really here."

Tears welled up in Mitsuha's lovely brown eyes as she grabbed his jacket. The tears cascaded down her face as her fingers rubbed over the material. He really was there.

"Taki," she sobbed out of joy, burying her face into his chest.

Without hesitation, his arms wrapped her in a relieved embrace. His right hand held the back of her head while his left wrapped around her upper back. Taki placed his chin on top of her head, close enough to smell her fragrance, and held Mitsuha as she continued to sob out of happiness. His heart felt like it was going to burst.

He buried his face into her hair as tears began to make their presence known in his eyes. The relief he felt knowing she was alive and standing before him paled in comparison to anything else.

Wiping away his tears, he got himself under control.

"I came all this way to see you," he said, smiling as she finally lifted her head up from his chest. "Believe me, it wasn't easy since you were pretty far away. You didn't give me an inkling of where you were so it took me a while to find Itomori."

"How did you..." Mitsuha asked, unable to put together a coherent sentence thanks to the shock. "I mean...'cause back then, you..."

"Well I drank some of your kuchikamizake," he explained.

Her face made him cringe. It looked like someone had told her that she was pregnant.

'Probably shouldn't have told her that,' he cursed himself.

"You...you drank that?" Mitsuha backed away from him, her face red as a tomato. If he drank the sake at the relic, then that meant...

"STUPID PERVERT!" she yelled, slapping him on the cheek so hard that he fell to the ground. The sound echoed across the entire mountain.

"Wha...?" He cried, stunned by the accusation. He rubbed the sore spot on his cheek, which glowed red with her handprint embedded into the flesh.

"That's right. You were the one touching my breasts, weren't you!" she continued, folding her arms across her chest as if covering them up.

"How...how did you know about that?" Taki stumbled, trying to collect himself in order to explain.

"Because Yotsuha saw you!"

'I should have known.' Taki knew there was no denying it now. How could he put it in a way that would make it sound less bad?

"I-I-I just...I couldn't help myself," he admitted, sighing defeatedly with his head hanging low.

"But it was just the one time," he chuckled nervously. His hand rubbed his neck and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Just the one time?" She replied incredulously, not believing him at all. Her hands were on her hips and her head hung to the side in the way that someone does when catching somebody in a lie.

"Ok, many times. But that's beside the point."

"How many times isn't the issue!" She shot back.

"You're right," he nodded, clapping his hands together contritely. "Sorry."

A flash of red and orange on his wrist caught Mitsuha's attention.

"Is that..." she began to ask before Taki nodded his head.

"Yeah, it's yours," he said. "You gave it to me back before I knew you, so I didn't know who you were. I kept it for three years." He took the cord off and handed it to her. "But I think it's time you got it back."

She gracefully accepted the braided cord and tied it around her hair, giving her a headband look once she finished. Taki willed himself to make sure his jaw did not hit the ground at how stunning she looked.

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's...not bad," he stuttered, turning away to hide the spreading blush on his face.

"You're lying!" Mitsuha replied in annoyance.

He chortled at her reaction. "Busted."

"Why do you have to be like that?" she huffed. Her glare broke as she exploded into giggles. Taki joined her. Soon, their laughter echoed across the entire mountainside.

As it died down, they realized that there were more important things to worry about. The comet would be passing soon, and there wouldn't much time left to save Itomori from its impending destruction.

Mitsuha gazed at the horizon, watching the sun finally start to disappear from sight as the last bits of sunlight began to fade from the world.

"It looks like magic hour is almost over," she sadly sighed.

"You still have time," said Taki. "It won't be long until the comet strikes. Do whatever you can to evacuate as many people as possible."

"Got it," Mitsuha nodded. She was surprised as Taki took a Sharpie out of his pocket.

"Just so we don't forget things when we wake up, let's write down our names," he said as he wrote something on her palm, which she assumed to be his name, before handing it to her.

Mitsuha nodded happily and touched the marker to his palm...

The Sharpie fell to the ground.

Mitsuha was nowhere to be found.

Taki thought his eyes were tricking him for a second. Mitsuha had just been there a second ago, but now she was gone. She had completely disappeared. He gazed down at his palm. Only a black vertical line from the Sharpie graced it.

"Mitsuha?" he called, his voice dancing across the mountain. "Hey, Mitsuha?"

No response. Even if she was nowhere to be found, Taki could still feel her presence nearby.

"I wanted to say," he whispered down to the line on his palm, "that no matter where you are in the world, I swear I will find you again."

Tears began to build up in Taki's eyes, but he kept them at bay. "Your name is Mitsuha. It'll be okay. I'll remember."

He repeated her name as though it were a holy sutra and he was to recite it as many times as possible. She was his Buddha, and he was her devoted monk.

Suddenly, his mind went blank.

What was he supposed to remember? Why was he here on this mountainside? All of these questions surged through Taki's mind as he struggled to remember what he wasn't supposed to forget.

Desperately clinging to what was left of his memories, Taki plucked the Sharpie off of the ground to finish writing her name but his hand remained frozen. It shook as he couldn't find the characters he wanted to write. The Sharpie fell from his hand and rolled away down the slope of the mountain.

"Who...are you?" he breathed as the tears came back hard. He struggled to stave them off, but it was getting harder to hold them back by the second. He desperately tried to remember the name of the person he didn't want to forget.

"I came...to save her. I want her to be alive," he said. "Who are you? Someone important. Someone that I don't want to forget. Who is she? Who? Who? WHO?"

The tears finally let loose as he screamed only one phrase that echoed across the mountain:

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!"

His sobs broke through with a vengeance, sounding like a sacred prayer to a nameless god that he couldn't remember.

* * *

**Heartbreaking. Completely shatters me every time. Basically was verbatim but put my own little twist on it in some areas. Hope you all liked it just the same. **

**Hope I get to do more of "Your Name" in the future because there are tons of angles to take it. I had this saved up for a while but finally decided to finish it. **

**Take care, everybody. **


End file.
